Allegiant
by Sin of the Fallen
Summary: Sometimes it's not obligation, coercion, or love that leads to action. Sometimes, it is instead a choice made of your own free will. An attempt at a active SI, inspired by Colbub and others, but one seeks to take a different path. Whether or not she survives her attempt to do so remains to be seen.
1. Bronzing

Goodness, I'm on something of a SI roll! Anyways...This is my contribution to the whole "Do I, or do I not ignore so-and-so's suffering, when I can do something about it, in the name of preserving my foreknowledge?"  
My answer? Hell no, I don't! NOT when it's a kid, and especially when it's a kid that's being neglected and/or borderline abused like Naruto or Tsuna. While I can understand the motivation behind keeping the timeline as close to canon as possible, in this kind of situation it doesn't outweigh the kid in question.  
**It's perfectly acceptable to write a SI-story where the SI does decide to ignore the kid, and I mean no disrespect to the authors who take that route, but any insert of _me_ wouldn't go along with it when it's a kid. Kids hit certain buttons with me that others don't.

* * *

Yamada Kaneru is six years old when her parents' jobs have them packing up to move to a small town called Namimori. Her parents heave unseen sighs of relief at how she dutifully refrains from kicking up a fuss, because their coworkers who had done the same had shared their experiences, and they had dreaded the outcome. They praised their daughter for being so well-mannered, so sweetly behaved during the preparations and the move, and gave themselves an internal pat on the back for rearing her properly.

In reality, Yamada Fukuko and Fusao are very distant parents indeed. They are hard-working and devoted to their jobs, but little of that devotion and attention is ever directed towards their daughter. Yamada Kaneru has been looked after primarily by a steady stream of babysitters and nannies, each one being swapped out when they began hinting to her parents that perhaps they should take some time off. By all rights, they should have had a spoiled hell-raising brat, one that would kick up an unholy fuss at every turn for their attention.

Yamada Fukuko and Fusao will never know how they lucked out when they got Kaneru as their daughter. Kaneru was on her second life and perfectly capable of looking after herself.

Initially, Kaneru hadn't had any idea what had happened to her. She had gone to sleep a twenty year old woman, happy and healthy, and the next thing she knew she was experiencing the miracle of birth for the second time. She still had the occasional nightmare about that, and a smidge of claustrophobia.

How she had died was an utter mystery to the woman-turned-child, but she guessed she had died in her sleep for whatever reason. Kaneru just counted her blessings she had been unconscious during whatever had caused her to shuffle off the mortal coil, and turned her focus to dealing with her current life.

Once she was old enough to have left the degrading and demoralizing experience of infancy, and had learned some Japanese, Kaneru had started investigating to figure out just where and when she had been reincarnated. She had already known she hadn't been born into any place that hadn't seen the Industrial Revolution, and the technology matched what she remembered growing up with in the 1990's. Kaneru had also known it was very likely she had been reborn in Japan, or a country where Japanese was the predominant language. A little digging revealed that she had been quite accurate in her deductions.

Yamada Kaneru had been born in Japan, in Tsuruoka to be precise, and the year was 1998. She had instantly found the whole thing _extremely suspicious._ Considering that in her first life she would still be alive, and three years old, since she had originally been born in 1995 instead of 1992, Kaneru highly doubted everything was as normal as it appeared to be. Unless souls could reincarnate whenever they pleased, and have two versions of itself in the same reality… Kaneru had carefully decided to not pursue that line of thinking for her own sake.

Namimori had been a familiar name, and Kaneru hadn't been able to hide her surprise at the fact they were actually moving to a place called _Namimori_. Her mind had boggled at the ludicrous idea she might have somehow wound up in a manga, but Kaneru had doubted she was actually moving to the setting of that wacky story. It was possible the author had taken the name from an actual place, or Namimori had changed its name to avoid association with the manga, or anything along those lines.

And once they had arrived and moved in, Kaneru had heaved a sigh of relief that there hadn't been any streaking boys or grenade explosions even once since they had entered Namimori. She had relaxed, anxiety unwinding at the tentative reassurance she hadn't been reborn into a world where the godforsaken mafia had acquired superpowers. But then her parents had pulled a fast one on her, by entering her into what was left of preschool. She hadn't been expecting that, and she thought her parents had realized by now she was much, much more advanced than any six year old. Kaneru could've jumped into first grade easily when the school year started, but Fukuko had convinced her husband that she needed to socialize with her new peers to further her successes later in life. Or something like that. Kaneru had ceased to listen after she had confirmed she was going back to preschool immediately.

So when Monday came, Fusao had bustled her off to her new preschool (rarity of rarities for him to do it himself,) and escorted Kaneru to her guide before rushing off before she could so much as say "Bye." The guide hadn't looked pleased with Fusao's actions, but Kaneru had prodded her into action by pointing out she was going to be late if she didn't get to class soon.

The woman had gotten her act together then and shuffled off to her new homeroom. The woman to be her new teacher took her off the guide's hands and introduced herself.

"Hello there! Kaneru-chan is it?"

Kaneru had bristled at her, taking umbrage to her presumption.

"It is Yamada-san, sensei, or Yamada-chan if you prefer."

That had shocked her.

"O-oh, I see Yamada-chan. Please call me Midori-sensei, or Tachibana-sensei if that's more to your liking. Now Yamada-chan, while it's pretty late in the year, I would like you to introduce yourself to the class anyways."

Kaneru hadn't liked the idea, because she had discovered this meant she would be absolutely peppered with questions until the teacher let her escape, but she nodded anyways. The woman had changed to addressing her properly, so there hadn't been a need to continue being shirty with someone she wouldn't ever see again after preschool ended.

Midori had then escorted her into the classroom, the kids quieting down pretty quickly when they saw Midori was behind Kaneru.

"Alright class! This is Yamada Kaneru, she's just moved here from Tsuruoka and she will be joining our class from now on! Please introduce yourself to your classmates Yamada-chan."

Kaneru bowed.

"Hello, my name is Yamada Kaneru. I like reading. You may call me Yamada-san or Yamada-chan."

Then she metaphorically hunkered down to weather the incoming hailstorm of question. They asked about everything from her clothing, her hometown, to the move, with Kaneru keeping her answers as concise as she could. Whenever one of the kids worked up the courage to ask something personal or something mocking, Kaneru coldly snubbed the brat in question and refused to answer whatsoever. The kick in the teeth came from the final questioner, a kid in the very back of the class.

"Alright everybody, this is the last question for Yamada-chan! Sawada-kun, go ahead, you've been waiting patiently."

Kaneru's attention had been drawn to the name Sawada with all the concentration she hadn't been displaying since she had entered the class, because she had to see if it was a coincidence. She hadn't paid attention to the children, and now she hunted for a head of fluffy hair. And lo and behold, she spotted the quivering caramel fluff and had her worst suspicions confirmed. She couldn't help but think, _Oh sweet buggering fuck_, before he worked up his nerve.

"U-um, Y-yamada-san, Tsu-kun wanted to know…D-do you like robots?!"

Kaneru was already stunned to actually find Sawada Tsunayoshi was now a real little boy, but the fact he had managed to shout out his question when he was such a shy thing surprised her even more. She apparently had been silent for too long, because the kid started to blush ferociously and wilt in a very distressing manner, all while the class began to laugh at him and call him "Dame-Tsuna!"

Kaneru narrowed her eyes at the laughing children before turning to Midori and tugging on her pant leg harshly.

"Make them stop."

Midori looked down at her strangely, but the woman humored her again and called the class to order.

"Alright Yamada-chan, you can-"

Kaneru glowered at the woman.

"I didn't get to answer Sawada-san's question Tachibana-sensei."

"Ah, Yamada-chan-"

"Why can't I? His was a good one."

Her pronouncement had the class join Midori at staring at her like she was an alien, though Kaneru didn't know why on earth the teacher was allowing them to treat Tsuna like that. She was an adult for the love of god, and allowing this offended Kaneru's sensibilities as much as seeing Tsuna's life in the manga had.

"Sawada-san, I do like robots, so long as they're not Terminators."

The little boy looked at her like he couldn't believe what he was seeing, and that right there resolved Kaneru's indecision she had been harboring on how she'd deal with everything if it had turned out to be _that_ Namimori.

While it might be easier to let everything run according to canon, Kaneru _could not_ turn away from Tsuna in the name of allowing things to run their course. She could not condemn a child to the future he had planned for him, and Kaneru would not.

"Tachibana-sensei? May I sit by Sawada-san?"


	2. Adherence

Well, initially this was going to be fluffy, with darker undertones about Tsuna's life. Obviously, that didn't happen.  
Needless to say, this chapter is pretty intense for Kaneru, and it's the first revelation that Kaneru has a darker side to her. And in this universe, Iemitsu postponed his visit to his family with Timoteo, which is what allows this incident to occur. *More in postscript notes.

* * *

Kaneru had no regrets about deciding to do something about Tsuna. He was a sweetheart, and he was a good sport about allowing her to pet his lovely fluffy hair during recess. Kaneru had always been very physically affectionate to her friends and family, more than happy to give hugs and cuddles whenever she felt they needed reassurance. Tsuna, of course, wasn't used to it _at all_, but she knew he loved it because he never turned away from her affection. And if Tsuna still had trouble with flinching in anticipated pain when she moved too fast, Kaneru kept her mouth shut; she just continued getting him used to her.

Despite her arrival and subsequent timeline-stomping, she was displeased to note Tsuna's situation hadn't really changed much in the month she had been in Namimori. Granted, Kaneru understood such things took time, but she wanted to get Tsuna out of this situation _now_. Irritated at the direction her thoughts had taken, she returned her attention to the sinfully soft hair she was petting. Kaneru couldn't help but smile, now hearing the soft, happy humming coming from Tsuna at her renewed attentions.

"Hey Yamada! Come over here and play with us instead of messing with Dame-Tsuna! We're much better than some _pet_."

Tsuna immediately stopped humming, hunching inwards silently in resignation, and she quit petting Tsuna's hair for fear she'd clench her fists and hurt him.

Kaneru did not take well to anyone questioning her loyalty once she gave it, and she knew she had grown to have a vicious and spiteful temper. She had to keep it, and herself, on a _very_ tight leash because of it. She also knew that as a twenty-six year old woman in spirit, if not body, she was expected to keep her temper when dealing with brats. So long as they didn't cross any taboo lines of course.

However, she had recently discovered that her young hormones wreaked havoc on her control of her temper, and they had crossed a line. Tsuna and the little bullies shivered as they sensed something malevolent in the air, the sensation of killing intent an alien and scary thing.

"_Never_ question my loyalty. Now get."

The bullies hurried to comply with her order, and Kaneru made an effort to imprison her temper again.

"Sawada-kun, do not listen to them. You are not my pet, and they are not better than you. You are my friend, and they will never be."

Tsuna started shaking, alarming her, and Kaneru quickly stood up and moved to see what was wrong, kneeling in front of him carefully.

"…Sawada-kun?"

"Hic! D-do you mean that?"

Kaneru felt a flash of panic when she realized Tsuna was sobbing, his tears flustering the woman-turned-child easily.

"Did I mean what?"

Tsuna sniffed loudly, snot dripping out of his nose, with his face red and eyes puffy.

"T-that I'm y-y-y-your f-f-friend."

Kaneru was caught flatfooted.

"Of course. Didn't you know that already? I spend most of my time with you, and we do stuff together, like make those sandcastles in the sand box."

Which she had to pummel a young Mochida over, in order to get the brat to quit kicking over Tsuna's castles at every available opportunity. That sand-wedgie had been particularly inspired on her part, allowing her to avoid the moral quandaries of actually beating up a child while teaching Mochida a valuable lesson.

"B-but you call me Sawada-kun! A-and you never invite me to play like the other kids will do with their friends, or see me outside of school!"

Kaneru instantly felt incredibly guilty. Those big, teary eyes scrunched up in distress were enough to make hardened criminals want to commit seppuku for causing such pain, and Kaneru was a civilian woman stuffed in a civilian child's body. She never stood a chance against such a powerful weapon.

"You've never said you wanted me to call you something more familiar! Or that you wanted me to call you! I don't even have your home phone number anyways!"

Tsuna sniffled. Kaneru fought the urge to grip her chest, knowing there was no way she was actually having a heartattack.

"Okay, okay! I'll call you Tsuna-kun from now on-"

"Tsu-kun?"

"-Tsuna it is then, and you will call me Kaneru."

Tsuna blushed at her brazenness, but he looked pleased, so Kaneru forged on.

"And I'll come over to your home today to play!"

Tsuna pales at that, so Kaneru quickly switches her plan.

"Or we can go to mine!"

It is at this very moment Kaneru is hit with her very first Stupidly-Happy-Tsuna-Smile, and there is nothing that could have prepared her for it. As Tsuna unveils this new level of smiling, she sees sparkles, roses, glistening bubbles, and seraphic light surround Tsuna until she can't make out anything but Tsuna and the special effects his smile generates. She cannot help but return his reality warping smile with her most special smile as well, Tsuna's heavenly smile dragging it out of the somewhat dour woman-girl. Kaneru's pale face becomes radiant in happiness, red-earth eyes glowing, black hair taking on an unearthly beauty.

Her joy magnifies Tsuna's, whose increasing happiness spurs her own to grow, creating an inescapable cycle of increasing happiness that rattles Kaneru's brain so thoroughly she has no idea how to snap out of it. In truth, she is so completely enraptured in ecstatic bliss she can't even bring herself to begin to consider ending her smile, because the idea of Tsuna's smile vanishing is currently _utter anathema._

The only reason she snaps out of it is due to chance, and the fact this world would bend to your will if you were determined enough. Tsuna's glorious smile wreaked havoc on her emotions in the sweetest manner, but it was to a ludicrous and dangerous degree. The pressure of that smile was immense, the weight if the emotions behind it increasing the pressure faster than Kaneru could adapt to. Sure enough, it soon exceeded her ability to cope, and it broke Kaneru's hold over herself. She could almost hear it, the sound of the leash on her emotions rending itself asunder, and the helpless realization that brought crashed over her in a wave of horror that blunted the bliss enough for her to think.

Kaneru had been a woman of deep, savage passions, and had exercised a great deal of control over her emotions since an early age in order to forcible pacify herself. Her death had not robbed her of that, and she knew with her control already sabotaged by her adolescent age, there was no telling what she might do, what depths she could sink to while drunk on emotional overload.

But Kaneru knew, this was a place where the mafia had superpowers born of their willpower, where so long as you had the determination, you could surpass every law in existence. And right now, Kaneru had never been more determined and willful than she was in this instance.

(IwillnotharmTsuna)

A spark.

_(IwillnotharmTsuna)_

A flicker of color.

(_IwillnotharmTsuna_)

The sensation of kindling sparking.

(**IwillnotharmTsuna)**

Careful fanning, feeding the struggling embers.

(_**IwillnotharmTsuna**_)

The fire burns, searing, licks of pain trying to force determination to falter.

(**IWILLNOTHARMTSUNA**)

Wildfire leaps up and consumes, one final chance at self-preservation presented.

(_**IWILLNOTHARMTSUNA)**_

_**(I. WILL. NOT. HARM. TSUNA!**_)

Kaneru's vision is already darkening fast, but the Smile isn't clouding her mind anymore, and her emotions are firmly under lock and key again.

She is satisfied

* * *

As you can see, intense for Kaneru. The reason this happened is two part.  
1\. Iemitsu postponed his visit to the summer before Elementary instead of when Tsuna was 3/4.  
2\. Sky Flames' Aspect is Harmony, and Harmony can synchronize Flames to match itself. Tsuna, uncontrolled, powerful child he is, unwittingly activated his Aspect and it created a feedback loop. And since Tsuna's smiles are pretty damn heavenly even without this complication, there was no way Kaneru was getting out of this by normal means.

If you feel Kaneru was being overly dramatic or emotional, I would point out this was explicitly screwing with her emotions, control, and mind. She wasn't thinking clearly, and couldn't think at all for quite a bit.

Oh, and I would like to hear what you think Kaneru's Flame is (and why you think so would be lovely,) because she did activate it.


	3. Halt

A/N: There's a _reason_ why using Flames so young is a **bad thing**, and why Tsuna got sealed. Or at least here there is, because I assume it's the same in canon. And thanks for your reviews!

* * *

Sawada Iemitsu was happily drinking from his sake bottle while Nana was making them some fingerfood. He grinned stupidly as it occurred to him he could just Nana they didn't _really_ need fingerfood to set the mood, and then he froze. He could sense a sudden explosion of Dying Will Flames, about a mile and half away. Iemitsu knew there wasn't any Active Flame users in Namimori, and his agents hadn't reported any child displaying signs of someone likely to Ignite. Most importantly, Tsuna's preschool was about a mile and a half away.

If Nana had turned around she would have been stunned to see all signs of alcohol and his usual besotted grin vanish as Iemitsu pulled out Vongola's Young Lion.

"Nana darling! I just remembered I need to go run an errand, I'll be back later!"

"Okay honey! Can you pick up Tsuna while you're out? I know he'd love it if his Daddy came to walk him home!"

Iemitsu tossed out a quick "Sure!" as he hurriedly shoved on his shoes, pulled his Ring out of its hiding place, and retrieved his Dying Will Pills. He took off running as soon as he retrieved the basics, blasting out of the house without a care for the damage he did to the door. Murderously intent, Iemitsu tracked the flame that had appeared, resolved to do whatever it took to protect his son. He felt a chill grip his heart as Iemitsu realized that the Flame had to be coming from his son's preschool, because it kept coming closer as he moved closer to Tsuna.

Iemitsu could on think, _Please God, let my son be alive and unharmed!, _as he burst into the school, blowing the doors away, following his senses to what appeared to be the playground.

He quickly took in the scene, scanning for assassins or enemies, and what he saw made Iemitsu's heart clench. Unconscious children were everywhere, having fallen where they had been playing, blissful smiles on each of their faces, and since Iemitsu hadn't seen any adults he assumed they were in the same position as the children. But most importantly, Tsuna wasn't anywhere in sight, and that had Iemitsu swallowing a Pill.

Frantically he whipped his head about, looking for his little Tuna-Fish, straining all of his senses for a hint to where his son was. The decision to take the Pill paid off when his enhanced hearing caught the sound of hysterical sobbing in a far flung corner of the playground, and Iemitsu _moved_ in a way he never knew he could because that was _Tsuna crying_.

"Tsu-kun!"

Iemitsu barked out his son's nickname almost on instinct, an attempt to alert him that help was here, that his Daddy was coming for him. Once he found the corner his son had hidden in, Iemitsu paled in fear as he realized just how serious a situation his son and the other child were in.

Tsuna's forehead was alight in unfocused Sky Flames, thick rivultes of tears pouring from his eyes, and Harmony was pervading the air like a heavy perfume as Tsuna tried to get to the girl, calling out "Kaneru!" repeatedly. The girl's arms were easily covered up to the elbows in crazed Mist Flames, and somehow Cloud Flames were destroying the ground surrounding the girl. He had no idea how the girl had activated her Secondary Affinity, whichever it was, because that had always required adulthood in order to achieve such a feat (if you weren't Xanxus,) and that was only if you had been born with a Secondary Affinity to begin with.

But the most important thing to Iemitsu was that Tsuna hadn't been harmed yet. Heck he was perfectly untouched by any Flames… Though that was shocking, because by all rights those Mist and Cloud Flames should be attacking anything and everything in range. At that, his pitiful amount of intuition pinged.

Acting on a hunch, Iemitsu came right up to where the Cloud Flames stopped and lifted his foot to mime entering the Flame consumed area. The Cloud Flames immediately attacked, but Iemitsu had expected it and had pulled his foot back before it could catch him. Iemitsu then shrouded his foot in Sky Flames, and tried again. The Flames again leapt to attack, but paused when it came into contact with his Sky Flames. Iemistu pounced on that pause ruthlessly, forcefully channeling his Harmony into the Cloud Flames.

The Flames _writhed _from his Harmony, pulling away with a quickness that, while useful, added to the confusion because the Cloud Flames should have Harmonized with his Flames and converted into Sky Flames. It was almost like it found him repulsive…But he didn't have time to pursue that idea, so he set himself Aflame and walked into the Cloud Flames.

He blazed a trail straight to Tsuna, scooping up his hysertical son, who began fighting him once he figured his Daddy was taking him away from his friend.

"No! Daddy, I have to help Kaneru!"

Iemitsu tried to keep a hold on Tsuna, but being inexperienced in restraining a child who desperately wanted to get away, he failed. Iemitsu cried out as Tsuna fell from his arms, taking off into the Cloud Flames before Iemitsu could grab him again. He fell to his knees beside the girl, leaving Iemitsu to fear he would see the Mist Flames consuming the girl's arms turn on his son and drive him mad, before he could fight through the now hostile Cloud Flames.

"Tsuna! No, don't touch her!"

But Tsuna didn't listen to him at all, and he covered the girl in a hug that had him nearly lying atop her, leaving himself completely to the mercy of the wild Flames. Iemitsu could only stare in horror as he foght his way through the Cloud Flame's vicious assault, watching as Mist and Cloud Flames converged on the children and covered them both.

Then Tsuna sobbed, "Kaneru_**, **_you're scaring me, and I'm so afraid because you're _on fire_ and you're my friend so_ please __**stop**_!"

Iemitsu will never forget how the Flames halted at Tsuna's command, quickly dying out until not a flicker of Mist or Cloud Flames was to be seen. Nor will he forget Tsuna's scream when he realized so had the girl's heart.

* * *

A/N: Surprise! Kaneru is a Mist Flame user, with a _strong_ secondary Affinity for Cloud Flames. I decided that based on several quizzes. And the dual Affinities has been seen in canon, it's just that it's uncommon, and with the sampling pool so small the rarity of it is blown out of proportion.

Gokudera's wealth of secondary Affinities is what's actually rare, and Kaneru isn't going to have what he does. She might develop another, smaller, weaker affinity down the road, but it's awhile off if it actually happens.

Funny thing, I hadn't know you could be _completely __incompatible _to a Flame type; Lightning is so far off the charts for me it's not even funny. I have 0% compatibility to Lightning, and as for the list of compatibilty it goes: 1. Mist, 2. Cloud, 3-5*. Sky, Rain, Storm *each interchangeable with the other,) 6. Sun, and 7. Lightning.


	4. Decampment

A/N: Flame related stuff is Serious Business.

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Shamal couldn't help but sigh as he saw Iemitsu hadn't moved from when he had seen him a couple hours ago, sitting there in the chair with his head in his hands. Tiredly, he ran a hand over his face, trying to summon some energy reserves he hadn't already drained dry in his work on the two children. Shamal had been up and working since he had landed in Namimori, trying to get the hysterical CEDEF leader to get him the supplies and Flames he needed while keeping the kids alive until his supplies arrived.

He had been in South Korea for a job, and had ended up finishing much quicker than he or his client had anticipated. So after collecting his pay and his bonus for finishing so quickly, Shamal had hit the streets to chase after some lovely ladies he had seen while working. He had just started getting one interested in him when his cell rang, and he had been irritated her interest had vanished when one look at the screen told him he couldn't ignore this call. Once she flounced off, and he had gotten to a more secluded area than right in the middle of the street, he answered the cell with a snarled,

"What?! Couldn't you have waited for an hour or something, I almost had her-"

"**Shamal.**"

He shut up real quick when he heard it was Vongola's Young Lion talking instead of goofy Iemitsu.

"Shamal, where are you and how quickly can you be in Japan?"

The worry and fear in his voice had Shamal on edge, because this had to be pretty big if Iemitsu was this agitated. He had the sinking feeling there wasn't any way he could refuse this and stay alive.

"Right now I'm in South Korea; Seoul to be specific. I was here on a job-"

"You're close then. Listen, I need you to fly over as quickly as you can. I'll arrange for one of our fastest jets to fly you in, so don't bother worrying about travel costs. Time is of the essence Shamal."

Yeah, there was no way in hell he would live for long if he refused this.

"Okay, I'm on my way to the airport then, and have one of your agents standing by to direct me to the jet. Now, tell me what's the situation Iemitsu? The more details the better."

Shamal tightened his grip on the cell as he heard Iemitsu draw in a shaky breath. It had to be pretty bad then.

"Shamal, I know Reborn trusts you, so I'm going to go out on a limb here."

Oh yeah. This was Bad, bad with a capital B.

"It's my son, Tsunayoshi-" Shamal began to feel a little hysteric himself, because this was _big_. "He Ignited without any outside aide, due his friend suddenly Igniting herself. Tsuna's five and she's his age."

Shamal redoubled his pace at that, because that was very, very bad. Children faced the possibility of severely harming themselves or others around them when they Ignited. And the younger they were, the more likely it was they would overextend themselves, push past their bodies' limitations to accomplish whatever goal they had that caused Ignition, and die from acute Flame Exhaustion.

"Do you know what their Flames are? And do you have anyone on hand with compatible Flame types who I can use for Flame transfusions?"

"Tsuna Ignited as a Sky Flame-" Which just elevated the importance of this, because Sky Flames were so rare that any child who Ignited as one was pretty much a priceless treasure. "His friend's situation is more complicated."

Having arrived at the airport, Shamal began looking for the agent while listening, then spotted some young pretty thing in a suit emblazoned with the CEDEF crest waving frantically at him and made a beeline to her.

"Iemitsu, I need _details_. I can have you as a Sky Flame source until we can get some people, but if the girl isn't a Mist and you have no one on hand-"

"That's the problem. I can't tell what she Ignited as Shamal, because she Ignited her _Mist and Cloud Flames_ before I got there!"

Shamal was so surprised he almost stopped running after the agent, but he kept running even as he barked,

"What the hell are you talking about?! Are you trying to tell me some five year old not only Ignited without any aide, but she somehow has both a Primary and Secondary Flame, and the Secondary is so strong you can't tell which is which?!"

Iemitsu growled. "_Yes_ Shamal! That is _exactly _what I'm trying to say, because it's what happened!"

Shamal flashed a quick, tired smile at the agent as he climbed the stairs into the jet two at a time, then addressed Iemitsu again.

"Fine! Whether she's a Cloud-Mist or a Mist-Cloud doesn't matter, because I'll need both types to donate for her then, and I can't be one since I'm going to be busy trying to keep them alive!"

He sat down and strapped himself in, hollering up to the pilot to take off as soon as he got clearance.

"Can you tell me how strong their Flames are? You'll need someone of equal or greater strength to be a donor."

"Tsuna's Sky Flame appeared to be pretty strong, though whether or not it's Soft or Hard Sky Flames I can't say. The girl, I think her name might be Kaneru, had Mist Flames covering her arms up to her elbows. Her Cloud Flames had spread out over the ground, surrounding her and Tsuna, though somehow Tsuna wasn't harmed by either of her Flames, despite coming into contact with both Mist and Cloud Flames.

I couldn't get to Tsuna or her initially, her Cloud Flames tried to attack me as soon as I made like I was going to enter."

Shamal snorted. "That's pretty natural."

"Yes, but when I covered my foot in Sky Flames they paused in their attack-" Shamal's eyebrows rose, because that was odd. "But what was weird was how when I tried to inject my Harmony into them-"

Shamal was _horrified_. "You DID _WHAT_?!"

Iemitsu growled. "I said, I tried to inject my Harmony into the girl's Cloud Flames-"

"You _deficiente_! Do you know what you may have done?! You might have just made a five year old who just Ignited into either your Cloud or Mist Guardian! _Dio mio_, you said your son Ignited in response to her own Ignition. If they already-"

Shamal gulped, pale and shaking. It was like something out of a mafia horror story, and that thought had Shamal sending a rare prayer winging its way heavenward.

_Please God, don't let Iemitsu have done this. __**Please**_.


	5. Ramifications

A/N: In which Timoteo enlightens Iemitsu and everybody how Iemitsu kinda screwed everyone involved. Serious Business is discussed, some of the inner workings of Flames and their users are revealed, and hints are dropped to why Iemitsu is the only sky you'll ever see on their lonesome.

Thanks for reviewing, I love hearing from you guys!

* * *

Timoteo glowered at Iemitsu with all the irritation and fury he had, which, considering why he was here in a hospital in Japan in the first place, was enough to scorch the Earth five times over. Timoteo clenched his scepter tightly, trying to keep from seeing if the Sky Flames enshrouding his weapon of choice could knock some sense into Iemitsu's blonde head.

"Nono-"

"Silence Iemitsu, I don't want to hear it. If I wanted your opinion, I would have told you."

Timoteo almost felt regret for his harshness when he saw Iemitsu's wounded look, but he wouldn't pity the man.

"This is a disaster Iemitsu. You've turned what was an unfortunate incident into a debacle we will be _very _hard pressed to cover up, and that is only if we have the best possible outcome. I trust Shamal has briefed you on the possible results of your actions? Or did Reborn get to you first?"

The way Iemitsu flinched and huddled in on himself told Timoteo what he needed to know. Reborn, whom they had had to ask to come in to contribute his Flames since Tsunayoshi and Kaneru were on the verge of dying, had been enraged by Iemitsu's actions. The Hitman apparently had found Iemitsu before Shamal and had expressed himself in the most painful way he knew how.

"How much do you know then Iemitsu? Tell me what you know so I can fill in the holes the Sun Arcobaleno left in your memory."

Iemitsu paled at the memories Timoteo had purposefully trigged, before recounting what he knew.

"Tsuna and his friend, Kaneru, were on the verge of death despite Shamal's care because they had exhausted themselves beyond the amount the donors we had could provide. They had also had severely taxed Flame production, and they weren't generating enough to keep themselves alive. The donors weren't able to donate enough Flames to do more than buy us time to fly in you and your Guardians Nono. I was completely unable to donate any Sky Flames to Tsuna because he instinctively rejected my Flames immediately, and it is to go into his files that I'm completely unable to donate Flames to him. In the end, you, Shamal, Reborn, Brow Nie Jr, Visconti, and Bouche Croquant were forced to step in to pull Tsuna and Kaneru back."

Timoteo nodded, casually twisting his scepter in his hands, focusing on it rather than remembering their frantic work to keep two too young children alive.

"Right now, both Tsuna and Kaneru are in a medically induced coma to incite accelerated Flame production and to assimilate the foreign Flames keeping them alive. Shamal was about to explain to me what I had done and what the consequences may be when Reborn found us and dragged me outside. Then he proceeded to pummel me to the extent I needed extensive healing from Brow Nie Jr and Shamal. After they had finished their work, you summoned me to this office."

Timoteo sighed in mingled irritation and exasperation, tracing his fingers along his scepter.

"I was hoping Reborn would let Shamal at least get through telling you the basic facts, since his famous sadism appears when he's irritated or angry. But I guess Reborn was well and truly enraged if he attacked so swiftly. I'll have to thank him later for having a better grip on himself than I have, because if I had allowed myself to do the same, I'm not sure I wouldn't have crippled you at least Iemitsu."

Timoteo finally glanced up from his scepter to look at Iemitsu, seeing the wary fear taking a firm hold on his usual brash nature, and thought, _Good. Maybe he'll listen if he's afraid I might just decide to save myself some trouble by finding a new Advisor._

"I'll be as comprehensive as I can then, since you seem to have forgotten everything you've ever learned, and start with the basics.

Usually, if a person is going to Ignite at some point in their lives, they will Ignite sometimes during puberty. The intense emotions and hormones puberty brings about makes it easier to find the intensity of emotion and drive Ignition demands, and they're more likely to survive it as well. Our scientists and researchers say, theoretically, a person with any amount of Flames can Ignite at any point after puberty, but it's more difficult to achieve, and as the age of Ignition increases so does the mortality rate. As an example, we have discovered many cases of spontaneous combustion are due to late Ignitions, with the new user succumbing to one or many of the pitfalls Igniting alone and ignorant brings. There is also side-effects documented that only those who Ignited after puberty, and survived, will experience; as you should know very well Iemitsu."

Iemitsu flushed in embarrassment at Timoteo's blunt remark.

"Children generally will not Ignite early. Mostly because it's a rare child that can summon the emotional intensity, and the determination to complete some goal, that sparks the Ignition process. As we understand it, civilian children are the most unlikely to Ignite early while our children are the most likely. There are a variety of other documented factors that can increase or decrease one's chance of Igniting and Igniting early, but that's neither here nor there-"

Timoteo halted when he saw Iemitsu's eyes beginning to glaze over, fury sparking in his heart. So he thrust the head of his scepter, _hard_, into Iemitsu's gut, throwing the man back a few feet. He ignored the sounds of Iemitsu's renewed pain with an ease he normally wouldn't have, but his Advisor was pushing him.

"Pay attention Iemitsu. Your stupidity and ignorance is what got you, what got _us_ into this debacle, and if you had paid attention when you were _supposed_ to have learned all of this we wouldn't be here. Now where was I…Oh yes.

We have known for some time that our children have a possibility to Ignite young, so we have learned to read the signs that indicate the possibility of Ignition and the timeframe we can expect it to happen in. It's one of the reasons we eventually set up the Mafia Academy, to keep our children close to aid if their Ignition happens, and of course for the chance that a young Sky might spontaneously Ignite near one of our children and obtain an unusually strong bond with the newborn Sky."

Timoteo nearly growled as he saw Iemitsu's look of confusion. The man should have known all this, or have had the decency to pick it up along the way like the new-bloods did.

"I will quickly explain, so I may finally begin explaining the issue at hand.

Sky Flame users naturally gather Guardians, and the other Flames of the Sky are naturally drawn to Skies if they are unattached. However, the longing and desire for a bond can be suppressed and denied, even if a Sky desires a certain person for their Guardian or vice versa. We are not animals, and nothing can _truly_ force us into bonding with anyone, whether we are Skies or not. There are ways and methods to prey on the unattached, the weak, the drugged, and the injured, but again, there is no way that can force a bond. Both sides must enter into it willingly, even if one side was coerced into it by the other.

But the Ignition of a Sky is a special and dangerous time, the closest to an exception you'll ever see. It's also something that increases its danger with the youth of the Sky in question, and it's the reason why we try to isolate them when Ignition seems imminent, or Seal them if they're far too young. A Sky naturally exerts a draw on everyone within their area of influence, and those who have already Ignited, but remain unattached, feel something called Sky Longing when in their presence. Sky Longing is far more intense in the presence of a Sky without a full set of Guardians, though having some Guardians will ease the Sky Longing they inspire.

Their draw, and the subsequent Sky Longing, is at its peak strength when a Sky first Ignites. Most unattached Flame users within sensing distance will find themselves succumbing to the draw, which has caused a few incidents in the past. It's how I gained Visconti, who initially was extremely displeased with his new, unwanted position as my Cloud Guardian. The only reason why he probably stuck around long enough for me to convince him I was worth it is that bonds formed by a Sky's Ignition are unusually strong. Ignition Bonding tends to produce some of the strongest possible bonds, even if the Sky in question wouldn't normally be able to create such a bond on their own power."

Timoteo had been smiling wistfully at the memories of those early days, because his bond with Visconti on that first day had been as strong as his bond with his other Guardians after several years. The reminder of those days, however, was quickly soured by Iemitsu's squirming. Timoteo's smile disappeared.

"But such things are widely known in the Underworld, which makes your ignorance even more shameful. Shamal's tests show that Tsuna has apparently been displaying strong indications of early Ignition for months, and Reborn, Brow Nie, and Visconti confirm Tsuna's Flames show indications of at least minor use. They believe your child has been passively leaking Sky Flames into the air around him for at least three months, and his Flame's Harmony is strong enough that Shamal believes he was emitting that as well.

As my Advisor, you should have seen the signs as soon as you saw your son. As a fellow Sky Flame wielder, you should have noticed it as soon as you stepped foot into your house a month and half ago. When I went to reassure Nana that she shouldn't worry, after she _hadn't heard from you_ when you said you were_ picking up Tsuna_, I was nearly overwhelmed by the Sky Flames that saturate the house. And yes Iemitsu, I know it wasn't your Flames because I'm familiar enough with them to identify them with only my own senses. Now we arrive to the heart of the problem.

The complications I have been mentioning constantly, _to keep your attention Iemitsu_, come from five things. First is that the both of you are Skies without even a single Guardian to your names. The second is that Kaneru somehow manifested a Secondary Flame Affinity when she Ignited. The third stems from the fact both of the children Ignited right next to each other. The fourth is that you, a Sky without any bonds to your name, in ignorance used a method used to coerce bonds on a newly Ignited child. And finally, the fact you have been found repulsive by both children is concerning, since as his father Tsuna shouldn't have seen you as a threat, and Skies are rarely found to be repulsive to Flames other than Skies."

Timoteo took a hand off his scepter to rub at his face, because the possibilities they were facing were revolting and horrifying even to an old-timer like him.

"What we fear Iemitsu, is that Kaneru and Tsuna were in the process of forming a bond – no, it doesn't matter if it's a Guardian bond, or not – when she fell unconscious, thus leaving an incomplete and vulnerable bond. When you ignorantly injected your Harmony straight into her Cloud Flames, it's likely you attacked that bond; possibly damaging it, perhaps even maiming or crippling it. But it's also possible you simply tried to initiate your own bond once your Harmony identified she was still unattached.

What we're hoping for Iemitsu, is that Tsunayoshi and Kaneru did not bond, so we may safely Seal them, and that you neither bonded nor harmed Kaneru. It's more likely that the poor girl is going to wake up with two incomplete bonds to two different Skies, with some damage from you; it will be ugly business.

What we fear you may have done Iemitsu, in your ignorance and your refusal to take on any Guardians after your personal failure, is that when you found Tsunayoshi had bonded to her Primary Flame, you _bonded with her Secondary_."

Iemitsu was as white as curded milk, because even he knew that the idea such a situation could exist was horrifying on a fundamental level, and he couldn't help but speak.

"But Nono, that can't be possible-"

"It is Iemitsu, because we have no way to know it _isn't_. Xanxus is the only other known case of such a thing, but his Flames of Wrath are based on his emotions, not on a fundamental expression of himself. He also had Ignited before I adopted him, and hadn't been around any Flame wielders during his Ignition. Xanxus cannot serve as an example because his circumstances aren't similar to Kaneru's at all.

Do you understand now Iemitsu? If you do, you should be joining us in our prayers for the best outcome. Because if it turns out you have brought about the worst, I _will_ be holding you accountable, and I will show you _no mercy_."

Iemitsu looked to have aged several decades since he had walked in through the door, leaving Timoteo satisfied he had gotten through that thick skull.

"Yes Nono. I understand now. I understand completely."


	6. Outlandish

A/N: Weird chapter is weird, and was very difficult. The muse just wants to time-skip past all of this and move on. I just might. Fusao and Fukuko get a little fleshing out too.

* * *

Shamal could easily tell Kaneru was a good looking child, one with the potential to grow into a striking woman he wouldn't mind flirting with once she was of age. She had long, straight, soot black hair framing that sought after heart shaped face, and she had naturally heavy-lidded eyes. And with a severe straight nose perched above thin pink lips completing the image, Shamal predicted she was going to have her own fan club to boot. But her future good looks weren't what was keeping his attention fixed on her; it was her red-brown eyes and the look behind them.

It was hard to dismiss her, to write her off as just another civilian child when there wasn't anything childlike behind those eyes.

"Who are you? Where's Tsuna?"

Shamal gave her his best smile, idly thinking he should be fetching the Vongola Boss, but he wanted to sate the curiosity she had sparked. And so long as he wrote down what his questions were and how she responded, Nono wouldn't be able to get too upset.

"My name is Shamal, and I'm your doctor, as well as Tsunayoshi's. Tsuna's actually in this room with you. He's behind that privacy curtain on your right."

Which actually went against procedure, because Flame backwash did happen when transfusions took place and it could endanger another patient. But since whenever they tried to move them into separate rooms they began fighting to wake up, which was _bad_ to say the least, they had been forced to ignore that standby. No need to share that though.

The mention of Tsuna got her attention immediately, wiping away her wary expression to a remarkable degree. It almost touched his heart, because it was pretty adorable to see the mini-adult light up so, but he had to wonder. Was her concern purely her own, or was it product of a bond from Harmonizing with an Igniting Sky? Or something all of them were hoping hadn't happened?

"May I see he's alright? I won't get up, I promise. All I need is to see he's okay. When I fell unconscious–"

Shamal internally groaned, the conflicting emotions her plea brought up making him somewhat nauseated from a chaotic mix of bemused-dread-horror-d'aww, but he did as she asked. He got up from his chair by her bed and walked to the privacy curtain and drew it aside. He watched as she drank in the image of Tsuna sleeping peacefully, no damage whatsoever anywhere on him, before drawing the curtain back into place and plopping back down.

"Thank you. I was worried. Oh, Doctor Shamal, were you able to get ahold of my parents?"

That reminded him, because they actually hadn't. Which, considering it had been the top brass of the Vongola asking, was very odd.

"No, I'm sorry to say we couldn't. We tried to call in, but we were hung up on no matter how many times we called."

And they had called several times, leaving messages as well, because most parents would have notified the police their child was missing if they hadn't seen them as long as Kaneru had been asleep. Apparently the Yamadas weren't most parents, and judging by the expression on her face, Kaneru had predicted that and was reluctantly amused.

"I thought that might have happened. It's possible that haven't even noticed yet, since they haven't hired a babysitter yet."

Well wasn't that disturbing, hearing such a neglected child speak so candidly of her abandonment with something like fond amusement coloring her voice.

"Do you have a phone I can use Dr. Shamal? I know how to get a hold of them."

He took out his Vongola-given cellphone, one that he knew was bugged, and gave it to her silently. She quickly input a number and hit call, and Shamal could hear everything said quite easily with his keen hearing.

"Hello! May I ask who you are trying to get in touch with?"

Kaneru huffed.

"Three beer, two sake, arrack, awamori, two baijiu, one-sixth tequila, one-fourth rum, one-third whisky, one-half vodka."

Shamal stared at her.

"And may I know who's calling?"

"You know very well who. Brandy, one and one-half vermouth, one cider, one-third gin, two shōchū, one-fifth arkhi, one-eigth cognac, and three vodka."

"Ah, Kaneru-san! Let me patch you through, please hold."

Shamal had a feeling he had a very peculiar expression on his face.

"What was that."

"Oh, my parents' chosen identification code and the personal identification they chose for me. If you don't know both, and can't recite them perfectly in a timely manner, you don't get through. Period."

Very suspicious, but still. What the hell had possessed her parents to choose those for codes?!

"Of all things, why did they chose _those_ two codes Kaneru?"

She shrugged, a grin tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Well, if you're sure you want to hear it…"

Shamal gave her a droll look. Like he wouldn't after that little display.

"I'll tell you as soon as I get off. Ah, hello Yamada-san, I just wanted to let you know not to expect to see me home for a bit. I'm in a hospital with Tsuna, and it looks like I'll be here for a while."

"Oh, Kaneru-san, you know you shouldn't bother us with trivialities while we're working. We'll see you when we get home, and you're free to use either your personal debit card or the credit card to the main account to pay any bills you or Tsunayoshi-san have."

"So long as I have permission, we're fine Yamada-san. Goodbye."

Shamal couldn't help but frown in distain at Kaneru's mother, because that was a ridiculously cold and clinical way to treat your own child. Kaneru had even said she was in the hospital, and her response was not to bother her and to use the credit card to pay!

"Kaneru, are they always like that?"

"Yup, but I've got permission, so I'm golden. Anyways, still want to hear the story behind the codes?"

Shamal recognized an evasion when he saw one, but he smiled and let her dodge.

"Of course."

"Well the first one was the identification for the pair of them, not one or the other. They told me, when I asked, that was the order, amount, and types of alcohol they had the night they first met. By midway through the list, they were so drunk they ended up getting married after they both agreed they had enough in common to do so. All of their colleagues were just as drunk, but I think about a hundred and fifty of them crammed themselves into the cheap little chapel. I'm told it was a very moving and lovely wedding, had all of them crying about true love and love at first sight during the entire thing.

Next day, they wake up together, fantastically hungover and extremely confused as to why this stranger was in bed with them. Then mother spies the ring on her finger, cluing them in to the fact they had gotten hitched. Initially they agreed they would go down to the courthouse to resolve this, but then they start getting calls from all their colleagues. They're carrying on about the wedding, how lovely it was, etc, etc, and apparently it got so bad my parents wound up _going on a honeymoon_ to get away from everyone and their pictures and videos."

Shamal just looks at Kaneru, before saying,

"You're joking."

"Not at all. They remained on the honeymoon as long as it took for everyone to calm down, getting drunk to drive away the boredom induced by too much free time. And by the time they came back, they had gotten so used to living together they didn't even bother to annul the marriage. They just carried on like they always had, except they now lived in the same house and slept together."

"Dare I ask what's the reason behind your identification code?"

"It's what led to my conception."

Shamal dragged a hand over his face, honestly unable to imagine what meeting Yamada Fukuko and Fusao would be like now he knew all of this.

"Why on earth did they _choose_ those codes though, especially with the story behind them?"

"They chose them because they're so personal, and it's extremely unlikely would be able to guess either of them."

Shamal groaned, leaning back in his chair while covering his face with his hands.

"I wish I hadn't asked."

"Same here. It was very traumatizing for me, because they went into great detail. Lucky for you, I refrained from repeating what they told me verbatim."

"There is such a thing as too much information Kaneru."

"Yes, but you asked, and neither of us really wants to think about why we're here until this Nono gets here for my tests."

Shamal scrubbed at his face, thinking, _Goddamn weird, cheeky mini-adults. They'll be the death of me._

"Ah, I see you're awake Kaneru. I trust I didn't miss anything important Shamal?"

"Of course not Nono. We were waiting for you to join us."

The elder man smiled kindly, not fooling Shamal even slightly.

"Then let's begin, shall we?"


	7. Perceptive

A/N: I just wrote my first dark SI over on Ao3, and it was kind weird to write it. .

I don't own anything except my idea. And Iemitsu fucks up again. More on that next chapter, along with headcanon on the Flames system.

There's some significance to what Kaneru says, and there's a reason why the guys are so interested when she speaks. You'll know when you see it.

* * *

Kaneru was not a happy camper. Not even remotely, because while the condescending Vongola Nono who was trying to feed her highly edited information, she could gather what he was trying so hard to dance around. And the information she found wasn't to her liking.

She had potentially bonded in some way to Tsuna, possibly stealing Mukuro or Hibari's Guardian positions (perhaps even both at once!) And she just may have bonded to Iemistu. Or she had bonded to _both_ Tsuna and Iemitsu. Now they had to _wait _for the blonde to get here, from wherever he was, to conduct the test that show if she had bonded, and who she was bonded to if she had.

"You can speak English?"

She startles at Shamal's unexpected question, because Kaneru thought she had been silent, let alone speaking in English. She has no idea what she supposedly said, but she doesn't worry too much, because she had prepared for the day she made such a mistake. Kaneru had known she would slip up one day and revert to speaking her native tongue, and so, she had made plans.

She arranged it so she would be charged to look for babysitters and nannies for her parents as soon as she could, and they happily let her. They hired whomever she suggested, and never thought twice about it ever again. It was something they were grateful for, praising her for her filial devotion in taking care of the hassle for them, and they never questioned. All she had to do was purposefully pick out those with the capability to speak English (expensive to say the least) and bug them to teach her English. Add in some carefully worn books of Rosetta Stone guides to English, several notebooks filled with "practice," and her ability was explained away as best as she could.

If the mafia goes looking for, whatever reason, what they find should whet their curiosity.

"Yes I can; somewhat. Many of my babysitters were capable of conversing in English and I bothered them until they taught me."

Neither man seems to buy it, honestly she would be surprised if they did, but she doesn't make a fuss over their visible doubt. The Vongola Nono continued where Shamal left off.

"Your skill in the language is quite remarkable for someone your age, Kaneru."

"May I ask what I was saying?"

Shamal shrugged laconically.

"You've been reciting something under your breath for the past five or so minutes while Nono let you gather your thoughts and prepare yourself, but all I caught was _There once was a maiden_ being repeated a couple of times."

"Oh. I was reciting some sutras then, and I'm pretty sure I could guess which ones I was repeating."

Nono looked honestly surprised this time, unlike most of his visible facial expressions, and he suggested,

"Kaneru, it doesn't look like our attempts to leave you to your thoughts is as calming as we had hoped it would be."

Well, they were right there, so Kaneru found it hard to relax when she knew they could kill her so easily.

"Since we're waiting for Iemitsu to get here to confirm once and for all if there are any bonds at all, would you recite some for us? It may soothe you to consciously say them."

Kaneru inwardly called bullshit on his reasoning, because she knew he was a canny old man who wouldn't let any supposed secrets or mysteries slide by him. Still, one or two sutras should help pass the time until Iemitsu finally arrived. And she knew which ones she would share with them.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. But I'll say it now; they aren't religious sutras."

Shamal looked to the older man, silently communicating something Kaneru didn't understand, before waving away her caution.

"I doubt you'll offend us Kaneru."

She nodded, closed her eyes, and took a deep, cleansing breath. She didn't notice how Mist Flames began to spark around her hands and Cloud Flames crept into the air as she recited the sutra.

" Once, there was a maiden...  
...who struck an iron wall until it shattered her hand.  
She did not stop, though cracks spread through her bones.  
She did not stop, though blood sprayed her eyes.  
She did not stop until she shattered the wall.  
"Survival is fury," she said. "

Kaneru spoke in an even, measured tone, falling into a singsong cadence as Flames grew from sparks. She could feel her anger, irritation, and fear subside with every word she spoke, calm flooding her. She didn't see how the two men stared at her, watching how her Flames danced in time to the cadence, absorbing her words like they might have found something profound in them.

" Once, there was a maiden...  
...who could not defend her people,  
and could not conquer her foes,  
and could not raise a nation.  
So, she took up a plow and began farming,  
and kings and queens begged her for her crops.  
"Change is victory," said the Bright Maiden. "

She smiled softly to herself. Nono had been right, even if it had been an excuse to dig for information. Reciting the sutras, particularly ones she felt fit her situations, had dispelled her terror and calmed her down. They had helped remind her of her choice and why she had made it.

She _didn't_ regret changing fate, and she _didn't_ regret her determination. Even if it turned out that the worst had happened, she would adapt, learn to live with it, and move on as best she could.

Kaneru opened her eyes, and found the men were staring at her intently. She blinked at them in surprise, before the flickering indigo and purple Flames caught her eye and told her she was Aflame. She stared in awe at the manifestations of her willpower and determination filling the air in a soft corona and covering her hands, knowing her mouth was hanging open but unable to care when faced with such a sight.

Kaneru thought to herself, _It's one thing to know such a thing exists, but it's different to _know_ it's real because it's right in front of you._

Of course, that was when Iemitsu had to barge in and interrupt the first time she had ever seen something so blatantly magical. As soon as he entered the room, Kaneru could somehow _feel_ the man, and promptly wished she couldn't. Sawada Iemitsu was revolting, repulsive, and nauseating to feel, and Kaneru felt physically ill as he walked closer.

When he sat down in one of the chairs by her bed, she felt herself gag at the hideous feeling coming so close. But when he picked up her hand to introduce himself, Kaneru was physically overwhelmed. She threw her upper body to the side of her bed and vomited all over his shoes.


End file.
